walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sophia Peletier (TV Series)
lol she just got fucked 20 seconds ago. Having seen what happened to Sophia, my question is what does this mean for Carl? He was already an incredibly hardened character in the comic, and his interactions with Sophia were the few if not only instances we saw saw that reminded us that he still has some innocence. Now that she's dead in the show, what's to stop the show's version of Carl from becoming like Ben? Besides the fact that the show's not on HBO. Carl's Reaction Having seen what happened to Sophia, my question is what does this mean for Carl? He was already an incredibly hardened character in the comic, and his interactions with Sophia were the few if not only instances we saw saw that reminded us that he still has some innocence. Now that she's dead in the show, what's to stop the show's version of Carl from becoming like Ben? Besides the fact that the show's not on HBO. Update Trivia section is incorrect/outdated. Sophia isn't the only female kid in the comics. Hershel has twin daughters that are about her/Carl's age. They also encounter more kids in the community Rick becomes constable of. 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I fixed some of the problems in the trivia section. Axel TWD (talk) 20:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Barn scene , 2 versions , where's the other ? Ok , in the Trivia section it said they made the barn scene 2 times one with Sophia NOT a zombie and Sophia as a ZOMBIE , My question is , What happened to the other scene it just stored somewhere , never to be used again ? It was mentioned in the Talking Dead for that episode, to make it look like she was shading her eyes, seeming to be alive, only to drop her hand and show that she was dead. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sibling Relationship with Lizzie and Mika Samuels If Ed and Carol BOTH adopted Mika and Lizzie, then that would make them adoptive sisters to Sophia because they all share the same father and mother. But that didn't happen (since Ed is already dead). Only Carol adopted them, and since Lizzie, Mika, and Sophia only share one mother, that would make them adopitve half-sisters. Right? Blackashes411 (talk) 01:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :...uh, no. The "half-" part only applies to blood-relatives, and is when a child only has one parent in common with their sibling. It does not apply to adopted children. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) *Yeah lets not add that Lizzie and Mika are sisters in any way or form to Sophia's page. Just for the sake of simplicity. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sophia Showed in Barn If you look closely enough you can see her in the barn for about a second right after Shane looks into the barn...there may be more times even as I wasn't watching it the whole time...here is a picture... Edited for types...NOTE: you may have the bring up the picture to see it as I just snapped a photo of the TV... --They8pizza (talk) 06:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Her death episode alive needed to be filled in Sophia disappeared in What Lies Ahead, the first episode of Season 2. Otis put her in the barn which was confirmed a long time ago, but he shot Carl at the end of WLA, meaning Sophia died at some point during the episode. TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 02:33, April 4, 2018 (UTC)